


Taking Chances

by Trinket



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Alien Biology, De-aging, M/M, Superbat Week 2020, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: One hero decides it's time to take another chance on love. Another hero is the target of his heart.Written for Superbat Week 2020 Day 6 Prompt, Blindfold
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Taking Chances

Clark remembered Bruce had visited Lois’s graveside. The man had been leaving flowers for her when Clark hadn’t been Earth side during his travels through space.

He still thought Bruce was a lonely man who couldn’t remember the love of a good woman. Who didn’t have the love of one. Clark would always love Lois, but he’d loved a woman before her. As yet he’d not met a woman who he clicked with.

But he wasn’t dead. He wasn’t aging at the rate of humans. People kept dying. Of old age and disease, if not from homicides and drugs. It seemed there would never be a time he wasn’t somehow needed. Despite all of the new technologies. But a lot of said technology could be corrupted as he’d already had first hand experience of.

Which was why there was currently a vote about getting rid of the officers with the technology that allowed them to simulate some of his own Kryptonian powers. It was nice to be needed, but he wished it wasn’t necessary to cast a vote. Having other heroes whose identities were known far and wide was a great thing. Even if it made him feel obsolete.

Which was what led him to the front entrance of Wayne Manor. He’d come here as Clark Kent, not Superman. Bruce wouldn’t be dressed up in the Batsuit since there was a new Bat running around and caring for Gotham, though they had been taken under the original Batman’s leathery wing.

The door automatically opened and Clark felt a twinge in his heart. Alfred was long gone. Had passed before Lois. After Clark’s Pa but before his Ma. He was one of the people Clark missed. Other than his own Ma’s baking no one could have compared to Alfred’s.

So he’d made dinner for the lonely man that he believed Bruce to be. All piping hot and fresh from the stove, kept in the picnic basket. Clark had learned all of his Ma’s recipes and Alfred’s too. Knew all of Bruce’s favorites. He knew it’d never be like his Ma’s, or like Alfred’s, but it was close.

Clark walked into the living area where the old grandfather clock still stood as a testament to time. Had been there before Bruce was born, after the tragedies that had struck the Wayne family time after time. And it remained one of the hidden passageways down into the caves below.

And there was Bruce, sitting down in front of a fire. Clark didn’t think it was that cold, but he supposed age did that over time. Plus this was Gotham where the weather was always cooler than in sunny Metropolis. Except Metropolis wasn’t as sunny as it once had been. Thanks to Luthor. And that Starro situation. But things were slowly getting better. Not fast enough for his liking, but if they could cut down on the pollution and crime, all the better.

Bruce had a grim line to his mouth. “What brings you here, Clark?”

He smiled at his crotchety friend and sat the picnic basket down on a coffee table and pulled out plates and silverware. Then pulled out the containers holding soup, steak, and cookies. “Thought you could use some company.”

“Terry keeps me company enough.”

“Ah, but he’s not an  _ old friend, _ now is he?”

Bruce huffed. “Guess not.”

He saw him eyeing the food he set in front of him after finding one of the dinner tray tables typically used when eating in front of a television.

“I made your favorites. I always try to follow the recipes the way they would have, but I can never get it exactly right.”

Bruce picked up a spoon to taste the soup. Swallowed. “It’s close.”

Clark beamed. And then dug into his own. First to feed the Bat, because even though someone else donned the suit, that was how his long time friend viewed himself.

“Was there a reason you came here, aside from this?”

He shook his head. “Can’t say that there was, so far no big villain has popped up in Metropolis. Just the same petty crimes. Those are easy enough to deal with. And they’re trying to vote for the police not to use the technology that has so often nearly gotten them all into big trouble.” He sighed and set down his silverware. “People  _ died. _ Power goes to the head, or something in the elixir, or whatever they're calling it, if used enough drives them  _ mad.” _

  
  
“Will you be speaking up about it?”

“No. I’ll cast my vote, though.”

“Good. One should always vote when one can, even if the system is screwed up and those booths can be hacked.”

“True.”

They ate in silence after that. But it was a comfortable silence, except for Clark thinking about his other plan for this visit. With the black silk blindfold at the bottom of the picnic basket.

Once they were finished, Clark took their dishes and went to head off toward the kitchen. “I’ll take care of these. Then… I have something to ask you.”

Bruce’s brows furrowed. “What?”

“After I’ve done the dishes,” he half-sped out of the room and once the sink was filled, speed washed and dried everything. Used to be he didn’t cheat so much with his powers. But sometimes, well, he allowed himself to do so. Not always, but sometimes.

Placing each item back in the picnic basket he pulled out the blindfold. Let the silk fall through the fingers of one hand and into the palm of the other.

He noticed Bruce stiffen in his seat. 

“What is that for,  _ Clark?” _ The Bat in Bruce growled.

Clark glanced at him, cheeks awash with color and glanced back down as he played with the silk in his hands.

“This blindfold? We-ell. I was wondering, hoping even…” he took a deep breath. He couldn’t meet Bruce’s ice blue eyes. “That you’d let me blindfold you, if you trust me enough, to give you pleasure.”

He heard the sound of fingers curling into the material of the recliner’s arms. Heard Bruce’s hitched breath.

“Clark. I’m an old man.”

He looked up then. Smiled wanly at him. “So am I.”

“You might be the same chronological age, but you haven’t aged like it, Clark.”

“Do you not want to? I know you prefer women…”

Bruce sighed. Lifted a hand to cover his eyes and shook his head. “It’s not that Clark. Do you have any idea how  _ long _ it’s been?”

“It’s been a long time for me too,” and he hadn’t ever done this with another man. Lois had worn a strap-on though. She hadn’t wanted to neglect any part of him even when he’d said it was just fine. Except she’d grinned and said it was a, a power boost for her even if it wasn’t  _ superpowers. _ So he’d gone along with it.

He’d loved Lois Lane. But he’d also been in love with Bruce Wayne too - Batman. Yet he’d understood him and his desire not to enter a relationship. Clark had never told him his feelings. Lois had understood. Clark had loved them both and for a long while had lost them both. Lois forever to death, and Bruce, because they’d kind of drifted apart until more recent years. A platonic relationship had been fine, even if Lois had tried to tell him to confess. No doubt she would have welcomed Bruce into their bed. On a more permanent basis than Lois had allowed others from time to time when Lois herself had shown interest in someone else. Threesome’s had been nice. Mostly it had been women and the few men, well they’d bottomed for Clark. He hadn’t felt right about bottoming for  _ them. _ That was saved for his wife and the man he had long loved.

“I’m not sure I can…”

Clark arched a brow and walked over to him. “It’s fine if you don’t, Bruce. Just touching you would be enough for me. Please.”

  
  
“Why?”

Clark smiled, took hold of Bruce’s chin and tilted his head so that their eyes met. Clark removed his glasses and set them aside. He didn’t need them anyway. “Because, Bruce, my one true Batman, I  _ love _ you. I’ve been  _ in love with you _ as long as I have Lois, if not longer.”

“But… you were married.”

“Well, me and Lois, we were both polyamorous. Course I would have been fine being monogamous too, for her. For  _ you _ if we’d wound up together instead. But she was not at all monogamous. But since I never fell for anyone she brought to our bed, nothing ever lasted and she was fine with that, because she liked the variety when I was up to it. It kept her less lonely when I was on a mission with you and the league.”

Bruce stared at him.  _ Listened to him. _ Behind those eyes Clark was sure he was making calculations. Plans. Contingencies. Even with his advanced age, his mind was still sharp as a wit.

“Why did you never say anything?”

“Didn’t think you’d be interested. I didn’t want to distract you from the mission. The folly of youth, ya’know?”

Bruce nodded. “I do know.” Picking up his cane he stood. “Let’s go to my room.”

Clark had Bruce in his arms and the Bat-glare was pointed at him.

“Put me down.”

“Please, Bruce, let me carry you.”

“I can get around just fine on my own.”

“I know that, but this was one of my dreams. To carry you. I know the other half is impossible.”

“What?”

“You’d hurt your back if you tried carrying  _ me.” _ And honestly he would have preferred that better, but he didn’t want to hurt Bruce.

“Fine.”

Clark flew them up the stairway and down the wing to Bruce’s room.

He set Bruce down and watched the man opened the door and walk inside.

Clark turned to him and handed him the piece of silk fabric. Watched him put down the cane and tie the blindfold on.

“I could have done that.”

“I prefer to have some semblance of control, if we’re going to do this.”

Clark helped Bruce to the bed. Made sure the man was comfortable and his head rested on one of his pillows.

He was glad he was wearing the blindfold, because he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to do this if he were staring at him.

Lowering his head he brushed his lips against Bruce’s. When Bruce’s tongue peaked out he took it between his lips and sucked on it until more and more was in his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, side to side in first Clark’s mouth and then Bruce’s.

After the long and languorous kiss, when the kiss ended there was a string of saliva bridging their two tongues together. And then it dripped down onto Bruce’s chin and neck of his shirt.

Using his teeth, Clark undid button after button while his hands stroked up and down Bruce’s sides.

Bruce lifted his own hands to find purchase in Clark’s hair and on his shoulder.

His teeth found the button fly after removing Bruce’s belt. Clark’s chin brushed against Bruce’s clothed cock. Which at first felt flaccid. 

He breathed a warm breath against Bruce’s pelvis and heard the sound of Bruce groaning.

“Fuck.”

Clark chuckled. “Oh. Someone  _ is definitely interested.” _ He tugged Bruce’s pants and boxers off and then wrapped his tongue around the head of Bruce’s cock.

He felt a tug on his hair that would have made anyone else wince.

Lifting his head he bit his lower lip. Tasted something metallic and wet. Leaned up to kiss Bruce again.

Then Bruce pulled back. “You’re bleeding.”

“Sorry, bit my own lip a little too hard.”

“It's odd, it tastes like human blood, but…  _ sweet _ like strawberries.”

“Huh.” Clark had no idea what else to say to that, but reached for the packet of lube in his pants pocket.

Standing up he quickly stripped. It was only a few seconds before he was on the bed again. Stradling Bruce, his own ass slick with lubricant. He couldn’t wait so once more he’d cheated by using a little of his super powers.

Taking hold of Bruce’s cock he guided it between his ass cheeks and inside him.

Under him, Bruce gasped. “Doing all the work I see.”

Clark knew he couldn’t possibly see with the blind fold on. At least he couldn’t see how red Clark’s face was. “I don’t want to hurt you or make your aches and pains worse.”

“It’s not because you like it?”

He groaned as he took a few more inches of Bruce’s big fat cock inside him. “Oh… hnn.” He was larger than any dildo’s he’d had inside him. “I  _ do _ like it, Bruce. Just want you filling me up. You feel so good inside me.”

Bruce moaned and had his hands on Clark’s hips. Were he depowered he’d have been bruised just like any other human and yet he believed he would have relished those very bruises.

Once he was seated fully on Bruce’s cock, balls flush against his ass he lifted up and then slammed back down. Not too hard, he didn’t want to cause Bruce pain.

That didn’t stop the man from trying to help Clark bounce on his cock.

“I want to  _ see _ you, Clark.”

He gulped. Would he be able to continue if Bruce removed the blindfold?

After a couple more downward thrusts of his body, impaling himself on Bruce’s thick cock he answered.

His answer was to reach one hand to Bruce’s face. Stroked a finger against his jawline, up over his cheekbone and into his hair. Then he tugged the blindfold up and over his lover's head.

Their gazes met. Clark faltered for a moment at the heat there and the blazing emotion. Maybe Bruce might not say the words, but Clark  _ saw. _ And he was made whole again.

Bruce smirked. “That’s it Clark, take all of me. Ride me.  _ Cum for me.” _

He nearly choked at those words, his face beet red, he was certain.

Clark bounced up and down, taking Bruce deep inside again and again. He shifted so that his lover’s cock hit his prostate, rubbed against that spot with every movement.

As he impaled himself willingly on Bruce’s phallus he tilted back his head, letting his moans escape. Lifted his hands to his chest and tweaked his nipples.

He cried aloud when he felt a big hand wrap around his cock and tugged.

Soon, Clark came. Shot his load on Bruce’s abs, his chest, some even landed in his mouth, Clark noticed when he dared a downward glance.

Bruce licked his lips and smirked, “I’m glad I wasn’t wearing a blindfold for  _ that.” _

“Rao, Bruce!”

The man beneath him laughed. And then he stopped, mouth parting, eyes dilating.

Clark felt a splash of liquid heat enter him and felt his entire body flush. Never had he experienced this.

“Damn it, Clark, you forgot to use a condom, didn’t you?”

“It’s not like I can give or get human diseases.”

“Right.”

Clark slipped off of Bruce and then started to lick up the mess he’d made.

Bruce groaned. “Fuck. If I were a younger man.”

  
  
He chuckled against his chest as he ran his tongue over the man’s abs, he was still very fit for his age, even for people younger than him. He wrapped his tongue around one of Bruce’s nipples and then up the line of his neck to his lips. Tasted himself on his lover’s mouth.

Then he laid beside him.

“I  _ could _ eat you out. Clean you up that way.”

  
  
“Mnn… maybe next time.”

“Will there be a next time?”

He glanced at Bruce. “Do you… do you want there to be?”

“I don’t want there not to be.”

Clark chuckled at that. He placed a leg over Bruce’s thighs.

The bedroom door swung open.

“Oh shit! I did  _ not _ need to see that!” Terry slammed the door shut.

Clark’s eyes widened and Bruce snickered.

“Oh Rao,” Clark hid his face behind his hand and pulled a blanket up to cover them both.

Bruce called out, “Come back Terry, we’ve covered up.”

The young Batman in his civvies opened the door and peered cautiously around it before opening the door a bit further.

“I just wanted to let you know I was here. Usually you know but you weren’t anywhere else to be found.”

Bruce nodded. “As you see, I’m  _ fine.” _

  
  
Clark heard the young man mutter.

_ “Yeah, I can see that.” _

Bruce asked, “Are you going on patrol?”

“In about an hour. I was getting something to eat.”

Clark spoke up. “There’s a picnic basket in the living room. There should still be some left. You just have to eat it up.”

“Thanks, … Mister Kent.”

“You can call me Clark.”

“Oh… okay, thanks Clark.” Terry went to leave the room and then his brows furrowed. “Bruce… your hair… and some of your  _ wrinkles.” _

Bruce frowned. “What about my hair and did no one ever tell you that it’s impolite to talk about someone’s wrinkles?”

Terry glanced at the floor and back up. “Sorry, but when your hair starts turning color and some wrinkles disappear, it becomes a concern.”

Bruce turned to get a hand held mirror out of a nightstand drawer. He blinked and touched the seven black strands of hair. Touched around his forehead and eyes.

“Clark, do you have any powers I don't know about?”

“Uh, only if I don’t know about them.” He had now noticed Terry was right. Before they’d fu…  _ made love… _ Bruce hadn’t had a single black hair and had at least two more lines on his forehead and three more around his mouth and two under each eye.

Terry left the room, “Check yourself over, Bruce. But I don’t need to see your or Clark’s naked asses.”

They removed the blanket when he was gone. Clark blinked. One of Bruce’s scars, one of his newest ones had disappeared into the dullest line and one that had been smaller and less severe was nowhere to be seen.

“Clark, I think we need to run some tests.”

  
  
“Aww, shit, that means kryptonite needles doesn’t it?”

“Afraid so.”

They wound up in the labs of the cave after a quick soak in the tub. Hours after Bruce had taken the samples and tested them, of Clark’s semen, saliva, tears and blood they learned something new.

“You’re gaining more powers. Now that the kryptonite is out of the atmosphere you’re deaging yourself. But the sun, stronger once again, also has given you new powers. I’m sorry… that you didn’t have them when Lois was alive.”

Clark lifted his hands to hold Bruce’s head in his hands. “It’s fine, Bruce. It’s just nature, even if it's my nature. We were happy together. She was happy. I loved her. Always will. But I love you just as much… maybe  _ more _ and I hate saying that, because it feels like a betrayal.”

“I… feel likewise… toward you.”

Clark chuckled. “Can’t say the words, can you?”

“Not…  _ yet, _ but someday.”

He hoped someday didn’t come too late. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“Your blood is, for humans, like a fountain of youth. We can’t let anyone find out about that.”

They both shuddered at the very idea.

Bruce continued talking about the results and his conclusions. “Your semen when it’s on an injury, old or new,  _ heals it. _ Another power we can’t allow anyone to learn.”

Another shudder. “Oh Rao, I hope not.”

He nodded. “Your saliva and tears, when ingested, work better than any arthritic medicine on the market now. Lasts longer too. But it's still temporary.”

“So, my blood de-aged you a few years in some places on your body and my semen healed your scars?”

Bruce nodded.

“And I’m getting young again too?”

He nodded again.

“Am I going to de-age all the way?”

“No. You might age down to a teenager.”

Clark had an idea. “Why don’t we both age down to teenager's?”

“That’s inadvisable.”

Clark could see the longing in Bruce’s eyes. Because it would allow him to better continue his mission. They could reform the Justice League even though there would be none of the same players.

“It’s a risk worth taking, Bruce. We could have a lifetime together. A second chance…”

“Yes. But I’m trying to think how to go about this.”

Clark pointed out to him. “You could, if Damian agrees, to come out as his son. Or another son of Bruce Wayne. Be Bruce Wayne Jr.”

Bruce chuckled. “Well, there’s a thought. What about you?”

“Clark Kent Jr… and Superman’s full clone since I’m still one-hundred percent Kryptonian.”

Bruce tilted back his head. 

Clark wondered if he’d agree. 

He nodded. “Yes.” He stared deep into Clark’s eyes. “Let’s do it.”

For the next three years they let their plan play out.

Superman died, faking his own death, but gave a speech about his clone,  _ his son, _ and that he’d be coming to Earth within the next year or two.

Months later, Clark passed, but left a will for his son, Clark Kent Jr., a son he’d had by one of the women he and Lois had brought to their bed. After all it hadn’t been a secret that they’d been a polyamorous relationship.

Six weeks later, Bruce passed too, again another fake death. Damian would show up later having been told of their plans. He didn’t know everything. How they were turning back time for their bodies. But he was reassured that even if he never returned to Gotham, that at least there would still be a Batman there.

Then, some time later, Bruce Wayne Jr. appeared in Gotham at the age of fourteen. He took on the mantle of Robin as Matt had left for college. Clark took on the Superboy title at the age of thirteen with Terry as his guardian.

Robin turned to Superboy, who had once been the original Batman and Superman.

A decade later, Terry gave the Batman mantle back to Bruce and started a family of his own. Crime had gone down in Gotham, in Metropolis, world wide.

They were starting a new Justice League with the descendants of their long gone friends and allies. It was bittersweet, but they at least had each other.

Superboy became Superman, donning the old suit instead of the goggles and corduroy. 

Superman whispered to Batman as they stood in front of the Hall of Justice as their newest recruits gathered, “Do you regret it?”

Batman shook his head. Held Clark’s hand. Kissed his palm. “No.  _ Never. _ Thank you, for loving me, Clark.”

He grinned.

“I love you, Clark.”

Superman blinked and felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Which Batman wiped away.

Batman leaned forward and brushed his lips against Superman’s.

Everyone gasped.

They turned. Superman beaming. Batman’s expression - neutral, what could be seen of it.

“Welcome to the New Justice League.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
